


My three alphas

by Fanficlover84



Category: WWE
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Multi, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficlover84/pseuds/Fanficlover84
Summary: Wwe stars but they are werewolves
Relationships: Jey Uso/You, Jimmy Uso/You, Roman Reigns/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Crystal POV  
My night could of ended in many ways but tonight fate chose running for my life!  
Hi, I'm Crystal, I'm 21 years old, and I am fleeing from a rouge wolf. Yes werewolf. They are very real and, if they are rogue, very dangerous. My small town is boarded with the strongest werewolf pack in America, the bloodmoon pack. They have three alphas. Pack is friendly but ruthless. They protect us and we coexist great. We even have werewolf elective classes in our high school. But back to me running from a rouge. I went for my nightly run and I stumbled upon him. He growled and I ran immediately. I fast but not werewolf fast. I'm tackled by the rouge. I try to scramble to my feet but am thrown to the ground so hard I hit my head hard. I start to see black dots and my vision blurs. Right before i pass out i hear a earth shaking growl. I then pass out.

Tamina POV  
I'm on my usual patrol around our pack. Rouges have been trying to attack us more frequently, they are no match for us but it's getting annoying. As I am heading into the forest I hear a scream. I shift into I'ona, my wolf, and head in the direction of the scream. I see a human running from a rouge. Rouges will try to kidnap human girls and women to try to reproduce. He just tackled her to the ground when I growl loudly startling him. Red eyes go wide and tries to run but I catch him and snap his neck. I trot over to the human. She's unconscious. I shift back and throw on the clothes hidden in the tree. I pick up the human and sling her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and head for the pack hospital. I place the woman on the bed just as the doctor comes in. "Rouge attack" I say and she nods and gets to work. Luckily she has a mild concussion and she should wake up soon. I thank the doctor and sling her back over my shoulder and take her to my room where she can sleep and I can get back to my post.

Jimmy POV  
I'm looking down at Stacy, the pack slut, as she takes me in her mouth. I really don't like doing this but I need release and until me, jey, and Roman find our mate, this will have to do. Yea mate. As in we will share one mate. But until we meet her, I have to settle for this. I can barley get off when I do but it's not like she notices. She making loud slurping noises, which she does on purpose. Jey and Roman walk in the office and both roll their eyes. She would do them too but they have no interest. They both claim that both will wait for our mate. I shoot my load down her throat and watch her swallow all of it, she tried to spit some into a Turkey baster to carry my heir and thankfully it didn't work. "Can y'all Luna do anything else?" She purrs. 

Jey growls. "You're not our Luna now get out." She rolls her eyes and leaves. I look at both and can see the disappointment in both of them. "Uce you know the more she does that the more she thinks she's our luna?" I growl lowly. Mainly because he's right. We go over how to deal with the rouge problem then head to my room to shower the skank smell off me. I walk past tamina room when I smell chocolate and strawberries. It's both calming and alluring. My wolf, jon, stirs and purrs in my head. 'Mate!' He yells in my head and I immediately mindlink jey and Roman and tell them to come to tamina room.

Jey POV  
Jimmy is in there with the pack slut. Again. I wish he would just jack off like me and Roman do. We walk in, roll out eyes, and completely ignore them as we try to come up with a reason why rouges are trying to attack us more. "Can y'all Luna do anything else?" I hear Stacy purr, more like croak, I instantly growl. "You're not our Luna now get out." I say. She just rolls her eyes and leaves. We both just look at Jimmy not trying to hide our disappointment. " You know the more you she does that the more she thinks she's out luna? He growls because he knows I'm right. We discuss different reasons why they are attacking more. We take a break so Jimmy can wash the skank smell off him. He leaves and I turn to roman, "do you think we even have a mate?" Roman smirks and says " if you want to give stacy a go just say that." I growl and he laughs hysterically while holding his hands up in mock surrender. " trust me uce, she's out there and we will find her." I'm about to respond when we get a mindlink fron Jimmy to come to tamina room. Confused we both head that way. We both get hit with the most amazing scent. Chocolate and strawberries. My wolf, Josh, chants 'mate' I look at Roman and he has the same face I do. Our mate is in there.

Roman POV  
So here we are. Standing outside our cousin tamina door smelling our mate scent which is making my wolf, Joe, purr. I twist my face in disgust. "If our cousin is our mate I'm about to drink some silver." Jey growls. Jimmy, the voice of reason, says "She's definitely not but our mate is behind this door." I twist the knob. Its unlocked. I open the door all the way and look and see the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Brown skin, full lips, long black hair, perfect breast. Sheer perfection. Just seeing her makes me hard. Real hard. I almost forgot that Jimmy and Jey was in here with me. "Goddess she's beautiful." Jey whispers. Jimmy simply nods. We get closer to the bed and notice that she's human, which doesn't bother us in the slightest and she has a bandage on her head. I growl loudly, making her stir slightly. Jimmy slaps my arm getting me to shut up. "We will find out what happened when she wakes up but now let her rest." We both turn and she's gone! We both freak out and follow her scent to Jey's room and there she is still sleep with Jey nuzzling her neck. We both walk in and get in bed with them. I get in front of her, pulling her to my chest, she snuggles into my chest, which brings a smile to my face. While odd man out Jimmy gets beside Jey and grumbles about not being able to snuggle our mate. I kiss her forehead and whisper "sweet dreams baby." Then fall asleep.


	2. My mates?!

Crystal POV  
I begin to wake up. I was surrounded by warmth. I open my eyes and I'm face to chest with a man. I look up and my eyes widen in shock. Alpha Roman?! What am I doing in bed with Alpha Roman?? I'm confused. Last thing I remember was getting knocked out by that rouge. I look down and there is a second set of arms around me. I turn slightly and there lays Alpha Jey. Wait, Alpha Jey?! What the hell is going on?! I try to get untangled from their embrace but they only tighten their arms around me. I squeal, making Roman open one eye and smile at me. "Good morning baby girl." He says and omg his voice is sexy. "Good morning mate." Alpha Jey says. Wait, mate? Suddenly I'm snatched from them and am now positioned on Alpha Jimmy chest. "Hey!" Both alphas shout. "Y'all had her all night, it's my turn to bond with our mate." He says while his hands slowly travel to my butt and he squeezes, making me moan. M-Mate? I finally ask. "Yes" all three alphas say. I just silently stare at them. These three delicious mountain of men are my mates? Wow. "What's your name princess?" Alpha Jimmy ask.  
"Crystal." I say once I find my voice again.   
"Do you know what we are? Asks alpha Jey. I nod. "What are we baby girl?" Alpha roman asked. "Y'all are werewolves. The three alphas of the Bloodmoon pack." I say and all three smile. "What happened to your head? Alpha Jimmy asked. "Well alpha-"  
"Jimmy. You are our mate. No need for formality Luna."  
I blush. "Jimmy I was chased and attacked by a rouge."   
I flinch slightly as all three growl deeply. "The last thing I remember is hitting my head when the rouge caught me, I woke up here not sure how I got here."   
Jey takes me off of Jimmy and places me in his lap. "Our cousin tamina saved you and brought you here. She didn't know at the time she was saving her Luna tho." Jey says. He places his head in my neck and inhales deep. Gross I probably smell like dirt and rouge. I'm lifted again this time into Roman's lap. He drops a tiny kiss on my nose. I sigh contentedly. Making him chuckle. 

Roman POV   
She in my lap now. Sighing contentedly and looking so beautiful. Her black hair and hazel eyes makes my manhood stand at attention. She shyly runs a hand up my chest, pulling a deep purr from me. I trace my thumb across her bottom lip. "Open" I say. She does and I put my thumb in her mouth and she sucks it. "Good girl" i mumble as i move my thumb in and out her mouth. Jimmy and Jey have joined into our little playtime. Jey rubs his thumb over her nipple while Jimmy massages her inner thighs. We can smell her arousal and and Joe starts trying to surface and take his mate. I stop before we go to far. I know all out eyes are dark with lust now but she doesn't look afraid. I'm so proud. "We are so proud of you princess."   
"You are perfect for us Luna" Jey coos.  
"You are going to be our perfect sub aren't you baby girl?"

"Y-yes" she stammers.  
"Yes what?" I ask  
"Yes daddies" she say.

I already love our perfect little mate.


	3. Loving my mates

Crystal POV   
It's been a week since the rouge attack that lead me to being mated to the three alphas. I moved into the packhouse. I do have my own room but I end up in one of the alphas room when I wake up. Our makeout sessions are intense and each alpha has his own style.  
Jimmy is sweet and gentle, taking his time with me, Roman is rough and wild, his lips and hands does wonders on my body, and Jey is romantic and methodical, pushing me a little further every time. And when all three touch me I always soak my underwear. Last night me and Jey had started making out when Roman and Jimmy walked in and joined us. While Jey continued kissing me, Roman started massaging my breasts while Jimmy started rubbing my core through my shorts. I moan into Jey mouth as begin to feel intense pressure in my stomach. I pull away and lull my head back, allowing Roman lips to crash on to mine. Jimmy goes to put his hand in my shorts but I stop him. "I-I'm not ready for mating yet." I say blushing slightly.  
"We know babygirl. We're not forcing you we just want to make you cum. We want to see your face as you scream in pleasure." Roman growls. I bite my bottom lip and whisper "ok"

Roman POV   
Jey lays out sweet pure mate on her back. Jimmy lifts her nightshirt, exposing her breasts and nipples. We groans in unison at the sight of them. She blushes and tries to hide her breasts, out of sheer instinct, but Jimmy stops her hand. "Don't hide your beautiful body from us pretty little luna." Jimmy coos as he holds her hands above her head. Jimmy and Jey each latch onto a nipple she bites her lip to stifle her moans. I pull her lip out, "don't hide your moans, they belong to us babygirl" I slowly pull her shorts and underwear down. Making her arousal spread around the room. I slowly part her legs and before she can ask, I lick her seeping flower. "OH MY GOD!" She cries out. I slowly lick her sweet core watching as her eyes roll back and she moans in pure ecstacy. Jimmy put one finger on the side of her lips and Jey does the same on the other and gently part her lips I then begin to devour her. She is a moaning mess. I feel her climax coming so I begin to flick my tongue over her clit, she screams my name and then coats my face and their finger with her juice and we climax at the same time I wasn't prepared for that. I see Jimmy and Jey place their finger in their mouth. 

Jey POV   
Our mate made us cum just by her love sounds. I curse myself for being weak and letting that slut touch me. Those half releases don't compare to the full release she just gave us. I suck her sweet juices off my finger then run some bath water for our Goddess. I carry her to the tub and gently place her in there. Jimmy cleans her body as I grab a shower. Jimmy gets her out the tub, Roman gently dries her off and puts one of his shirts on her. We all get in my bed and fall asleep.

Stacey POV   
I listen outside Jey door as they pleasure that human whore. My blood boils. How dare they completely ignore their true Luna for this whore?! No matter. She's a weak human. All I have to do is snap her fragile neck and then I'll have my alphas.


	4. Our luna

Stacy POV  
So getting close enough to the whore is harder than I thought. The alphas hardly leave her alone and when they do she's surrounded by pack members. They all love her. That should be me. And after I kill her it will be me. 

Crystal POV  
I'm walking back to my room when suddenly I'm pushed up against a wall and face to face with a pissed off she-wolf. This must be stacy. She grabs me by the neck and squeezes.  
"I will become Luna, by getting rid of you." She says as she keeps squeezing, but I'm not afraid. I look her dead in her eye and smirk. That pisses her off big time. Before she can kill me though I yell "STAND DOWN!" She immediately releases me. Shock is written all over face. "Just because I haven't mated with the alphas doesn't mean I can't use my Luna voice." I step closer to her, unafraid and with as much authority as I can muster I tell her "if you ever think about laying a hand on me again or trying to take MY mates from me I will banish you from this pack, understand?" She involuntary lowers her head and mumbles "Yes luna." "Leave" I say and she scampers off. I'm mad and need one if my mates. Roman is handling pack affairs and Jey is helping patrol so I go to Jimmy room. He's taking a nap. I walk in and climb onto the bed. He stirs but doesn't wake up. Undeterred I lower my hand into his shorts. He moans as I move my hand up and down. "Baby" he moans out. A bit of boldness takes over me and I take him out of his short and slowly take him in my mouth. His eyes fly open, pitch black, as he looks at me. Jimmy POV I'm in my room having the most wonderful wet dream about my sweet mate. Imagining her tiny hands wrapped around my member. Then she wraps her mouth around it, it feels so real that I wake up, already turned on and I see she has her perfect mouth around me. She freezes then slowly moves her head up and down. I moan as I grab her and move it faster. I so into her mouth I don't hear Roman come in. Roman POV I headed to my room to shower when I hear Jimmy moan. Hoping our girl is in there and he's not jerking off again I peak in and there is our mate sucking him off. I walk in the room and pull her hair back with one hand while the other one trails down into her shorts. She gasp in surprise when my finger glides over her wet folds. "Shhh" I coo in her ear. "Let daddy take care of you." She moans. "Yes daddy" she says. She goes back to sucking Jimmy while I slip two fingers into her wet core. She whimpers but doesn't fight it. Jimmy now is thrusting into her mouth while I pump my fingers in and out of her. I feel her walls clench. "Cum babygirl" I whisper and she does at the same time Jimmy comes in her mouth. "Swallow" I growl, ignoring the hot cum I shot off in my shorts. She swallows. "Did I do good daddies?" She asked in her sweet voice. "You did very well baby." Jimmy purrs. I pick her up bridal style and undress her and place her in the tub. "Daddy is so proud of you babygirl" I say as I wash her off. "Thank you daddy." She murmurs in her sleep like state. I dry her off and lay her down. Jimmy put one of his shirts on her. We go get cleaned up and join her in the bed. Jey POV I've killed 60 rouges by myself out of anger. How dare they mindlink me the fun they are having with our luna!! Selfish pricks!!


End file.
